1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fireproof door assembly and, more particularly, to a fireproof door assembly having fireproof material filled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,870 is typical of such door structures using two rectangular compression molded skins with each skin having an inside surface and an outside surface and, on its inside surface, a plurality of projecting parallel ribs along at least two of its edges, a hinge support having a plurality of grooves on its opposite sides with the grooves operable to interlock with the ribs of the skins along one side of the door when the skins are assembled with this support and an accessory support having a plurality of grooves on its opposite sides operable to interlock the ribs of the skins along the other side of the door when the skins are assembled therewith whereby no frame is required for the door when a foamed in place polyurethane core is formed between the skins. The door uses an interlocking member at its side and top edges and a preformed bottom panel or insert.
The invention in reference deals with four kinds of fireproof door assembly structures, xe2x80x9cflat edge door,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cinterlock door,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cintermediate fireproof board,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdouble-board fireproof doorxe2x80x9d structure. The flat edge door structure comprising: two molded door panels of compression molded thin skins overlaid with each other to form door with a hollow core, said skins is flat edge around four sides; a rectangular frame sealing on said door panels operable to flat edge with said frame of the opposing panel when said panels are overlaid with one another; a reinforcing part located respectively between said panels in the area where the handle will be attached with said door panels; and a fireproof material core formed in place between said door panels to produce a real wood like fireproof door. The interlock door having interlocking members on their inner surface. The intermediate fireproof board structure having a fireproof board on the door center. The double-board fireproof door structure having two fireproof boards glue with door panels, and fireproof material filled into door.